How to enjoy your worst Christmas
by vampire princess33
Summary: Damon is forced to spend Christmas at the Mikaelson house and watch his little brother and Klaus slopping over each other all the time. The only pleasant surprise is that Elijah will be there, and there is no better distraction for Damon than being with his favourite Original. Slight AU, All Humans, crack and mild slash (for now). Delijah, Klefan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Basically I was just bored, so this came out. I don't often write humour, and honesty I don't even know if this fic will be funny, but I had a really fun time writting and planning the first chapters.**

**Yes, it is a Christmas fic and yes, I'm writting it and publishing it in the middle of June, but I couldn't wait. Well, you can blame my crazy mind.**

**Rated T for *ahem* mild slash (for now).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don not own the Vampire Diaries**

**How to enjoy your worst Christmas**

''What do you mean we're spending Christmas with Klaus and why the Hell are you telling me this now?'' Damon demanded, a trace of incredulity in his voice, and Stefan gave him a look as if he was trying to decide whether Damon was mentally deficient or not.

''Klaus has invited us to celebrate Christmas at his house and we'll be staying there for a week. I've told you a million times about it, Damon, don't you remember?'' Stefan said at last.

Damon tried to remember if he had heard Stefan talking about the visit he had arranged _without_ asking him first, but no matter how hard he raked through his memory, all the times he came up against a blank wall.

Maybe he should start listening to his little brother when he spoke, but again most of the time Stefan would ramble on and on about Klaus, so Damon considered himself justified for erasing this information from his mind the moment he heard it, or at least pretended he had heard it.

Damon stared blankly at Stefan, and his brother sighed- Damon suspected that he made an effort not to roll his eyes- as he gathered some clothes and bathroom stuff and thrusted them in a duffel bag. ''Anyway, we can't cancel it now because I have already told Klaus we'll be there. The only thing you can do is shallow it down and pretend you're enjoying yourself during our stay there.''

Stefan's voice had an air of finality in it, and then he dashed out of the room before Damon's hands could wrap around his neck, sensing his brother's forthcoming outburst. Wise move.

Damon groaned and fell back on the mattress, annoyed as ever. So much for his brother not ruining his Christmas. One year, that was all Damon was asking. One year spending Christmas on his own terms.

He knew that no ammount of complaint could get his out of this situation. When it came to Klaus, Stefan was as firm and infuriatingly stubborn as he could get, so now Damon was forced to spend Christmas at the Mikaelson house and watch his little brother and Klaus slopping over each other like two little lovebirds.

Stefan stuck his head through the door and peeked into Damon's room, telling him to get his stuff ready and start packing because they were leaving that evening.

Damon felt a brief moment of satisfaction when the pillow he threw on Stefan flew over him and muffled he ''outch'' that got past his brother's lips when it hit him on the face. However, messing with his brother was not enough to lift his sullen mood off Damon.

Stefan was sensitive enough to leave Damon alone after this and feel shame and guilt for dragging him into this against his will. Damon's head settled on the pillow once again, and his eyes closed in an attempt to find some of his peace which Stefan had scattered by intruding into his room and throwing the holidays-at-my-boyfriend's-house bomb this morning.

It was still early enough, the sun not even gone ahlfway into the horizon. Damon was seriously starting to wonder whether he should buy Stefan and Klaus a pack of condums or something. Maybe it would be more discreet to give it to them as a Christmas gift in nice wrapping paper.

Damon shuddered and jumped of his bed. Contemplating never turned out to be a good thing for him, and now thanks to Stefan Damon had to get some really disturbing images out of his head. He was afraid that he would have to see those images firsthand when they went to the Mikaelson house.

Adult scenes between Klaus and his little brother was something Damon was definitely not prepared to witness, nor would he ever be.

He wasn't looking forward to the week that would follow.

**A/N: Hey guys, what do you think. I have the second and third chapter already written, just need to type them in my computer (I promise they're longer). Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter Elijah is introduced but there is no slash scene yet. This story isn't meant to offend anyone, just erase my boredom.**

**Have a nice moth, everyone. It's July, and this is a Christmas story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

''I don't know how you got me into this, but this is a really, really bad idea.'' Damon said irritably as he and his brother stood at the front porch of the Miakelson mansion.

''Please, Damon. Be nice. I swear it won't be as bad as you think. Just give Klaus a chance, Ok?'' Stefan said, and Damon started to say about what he would swear to do to Stefan when they got over with it, but he paused when he realised that his brother wasn't paying any attention to him.

Stefan's gaze was wandering all around without staying on an object for more than a second, he was absent-mindedly biting his lower lip and he looked nervous like a schoolgirl who was about to meet with her boyfriend and-

Oh. That was only when it dawned on Damon. Stefan was nervous about seeing Klaus, and Damon had just used the perfect metaphor.

''Ugh. You got to be kidding me.'' Damon said, rolling his eyes and he tried not to imagine what would happen in the house if _this_ was happening outside.

Ignoring Stefan's protests- oh, now he's not so eager to go inside, is he? Damon's inner voice mocked- Damon rung the bell of the house.

The door swang instantly open, with its hinges being almost ripped off place, something that made Damon wonder if Klaus had been lurking behind it the whole time.

They stepped into the house- it was huge and luxurious, Damon would give Klaus that- and Damon dropped his bag on the matble floor the same instance that Stefn threw himself in Klaus' arms, almost knocking both of them down.

Damon tried not to roll his eyes or find a witty answear only for his brother's sake when Klaus ''Hey, Stefan, is that a misletoe above us?''

Stefan didn't even look at the ceiling- Damon would bet that there was no misletoe at all- and gave Klaus a long, suffocating kiss on the lips.

Damon could swear that there was a plopping sound, and then both Stefan and Klaus blushed simultaneously and looked at Damon as if they noticed him standing there for the first time.

It would be funny if Damon didn't feel so disgusted watching his brother kiss his boyfriend. How was he going to survive through this week? Damon wondered as Klaus took their bags and led them to the dining room, suddenly the perfect host.

When they sat on the big mahogany table and all the plates were served, Stefan and Klaus started to gobble down on the food, occasionally feeding each other and kissing, and they really looked like two fifteen-year-old kids in love.

Damon was swirling his fork in his plate without touching the food; it was difficult not to lose his apetite when there would be need of someone to sweep Stefan and Klaus' drooling from the floor.

''Don't you like the food, Damon?'' Klaus asked, assuming a concerned expression and at the same time Stefan said ''I thought we left the grumpy Damon at home.''

Damon cursed himself for ever telling Stefan something like this, because now it backfired and was used against him. He also found it difficult to decide which of the two lovebirds he should stab with his fork first.

Stefan must have sensed Damon's dangerous mood, because he cleverly stirred the conversation to a relatively safer topic.

''So, Klaus. Are we awaiting for anyone else to come home for the Christmas holiday?''

''Well, Rebekah would come, but then she said that she wanted to spend Christmas with her boyfriend's family. Personally, I don't understand why she doesn't want him to meet her own family.'' Klaus said, and Damon thought that he could find a lot of reasons, but a quick glare from Stefan made him close his mouth.

''Then, there is Finn who hasn't accepted my invitation, and Kol, who is busy with model school. So, we are still waiting- '' The bell rung in perfect synxh and Klaus finished his sentence as he stood up and made it to the front door ''- for Elijah, my older brother.''

A tall, attractive man wearing an elegant, expensive-looking suit entered the room and a crisp wind surged into the house, disarranging his dark, carefully combed hair. The man walked towards them, the hint of a smile on his face, and there was no need for Klaus' introduction for the older Salvatore to understand that this was Elijah.

He and Klaus clapped each other on the back and then Elijah shook hands with with the Salvatore brothers, smiling politely at both of them. His gaze lingered a little too long on Damon's face, and the older Salvatore couldn't help but notice how strong Elijah's hand was as it squeezed his own. Strong, steady and warm though it was so cold outside.

Elijah sat at the dining table opposite to Damon and he engaged in a relaxed chatting with the rest of the people sitting around the table, but every now and then their eyes would meet and they would stare at each other with an unexpected intentity until someone else would snap their attention back to the conversation.

When Elijah declared that he would be staying home for the rest of the holidays, Damon allowed a small, private smile to himself.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. These holidays seemed to become very interesting, Damon thought.


End file.
